I'm Movin' On
by NCISMcGee
Summary: Mulder's goodbye letter to Scully.


This is based on the song 'I'm Movin' On' by Rascall Flatts. I've always wondered what would happen if Scully and Mulder were and item earlier on in the series and then they broke up. Would Mulder lose it? This also reflects on a lot of his failures to find the truth about his sister and the x-files. The bold words are the song lyrics and this is written as a letter to Scully. Hope you enjoy.

By the way, still don't own them. Just using them for my own enjoyment (and yours hopefully). All credit goes to Chris Carter and Rascall Flatts.

**I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons**

**Finally content with a past I regret**

Scully,

I accept the fact you hate me. I know what I did was totally unforgivable. I realize things between us will never be the same. I've done some pretty stupid things in the past and I know I can't change them.

**I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness**

**For once I'm a peace with myself**

Being alone over the past week, I've done some thinking and I've made some realizations and a decision. I realize that I am a total screw up and that will never change. I accept that and I am dealing with it

**I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long**

**I'm movin' on**

I know everything that has happened is my fault. A lot of things that have happened in our life together have been completely my fault. I can't change that. I think it's time to let go of the past. I'm tired of dwelling on things that I no longer have control over. Things that are eating me up inside. It's time to move on and let you get your life back. I can't stay here any longer and destroy your life even further.

**I've lived in this place and I know all the faces**

**Each one is different but they're always the same**

**They mean me no harm, but it's time that I face it**

**They'll never allow me to change**

I know as long as I stay here, things will never change. There are people here who will make sure of that. I know I will never truly find the truth I have so desperately searched for. I have held so many people back in so many ways, even the few I can call 'friends'.

**But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong**

**I'm movin' on**

I have realized that I am no longer where I should be. I understand why so many people will be happy to see me go.

**I'm movin' on**

**At last I can see, life has been patiently waiting for me**

**And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone**

It's time for me to break away from this life and see what the world has to offer. I know it's a huge leap but I have to try. Who knows? Maybe I'll find a life where I can actually mean something to someone, or do something productive for a change.

**There comes a time in everyone's life**

**When all you can see are the years passing by**

**And I have made up my mind that those days are gone**

It has been six years since our paths have crossed, and they have been six fairly unproductive and trouble filled years. I need to stop wasting my time, and yours, searching for things that just aren't there. I've already sent my resignation to Skinner.

**I've sold what I could and packed what I couldn't**

**Stopped to fill up on my way out of town**

I've decided to leave this place behind. I've taken what I need and sold off what I don't. I can use the money to settle somewhere new. As I get ready to leave, I don't know where it is I am going, but I know it's something I must do.

**I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't**

**I had to lose everything to find out**

I am truly thankful I had the chance to love you. I'm also incredibly sorry for treating you so wrong. I love you so bad that it hurts. I'm so sorry Dana. It took losing you to figure out what a jerk I am.

**Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road**

**I'm movin' on**

I really don't blame you for hating me forever. Please accept my deepest apology for ruining your life. Maybe someday you won't hate me as much, but for now I have to go. Please Dana, go find someone who will give you the kind of life you deserve.

**I'm movin' on**

I will always love you Dana, but it's because I love you so much I must leave. Goodbye my sweet Dana.

I love you always,

Fox

**I'm movin' on**


End file.
